23
DARK SIGNER LEO LUNA VS SAYER MARIK CHAPTER 23 SAYER FIANL MOVE MARIK DOWN FEAL? all i have to is remove 2 monsters in my grave and 2 cards form my hand and i have to pay 500 life points and send my life steam dragon to the grave,:sene this card is the strongest card in my deck i told you Sayer form the before Sayer me Luna can beat you marik any time and now play time is over as i summon earthbound immortal king if the under world atk 4000 next i play .United We Stand sene i have 2 3 monsters out counting my immortal giving him ex 2300,:attack points lots not for get that the seal if darkness is out,:giving him ex 500 atk point and Luna the ohrter card giving my ex 1000 attack point so now he his 7800 attack points by the way Sayer spell traps and effect don't work on my monster then i play my tarp card synchro big tornado now you your monster lose attack points that are the some as my monster def sene he his 4000 def so now his attack points are 0 hhhhhhhhh!,:you just don't get Sayer the power if the dark signers are limitless your going to find out just how powerful we are and one more thing when my monster attacks every spell trap on side is destroyed when you die in this duel there will you wont be reborn,:you back to netherworld this time your powers wont help you come back to alive time you pay it time get my revenge it time i pay you come case to killing me in first duel now it pay back time Sayer,:said Leo Leo dark signer power are far stronger then you said they be but your are Sayer you beat this little Bart and his Bart if sister ,:said Sayer to himself i play my trap card Damage Translation,:now any battle damage it took this turn is cut down next i play Psychic return not only dos every play get 2000 life points but i am able to summon Psychic king form my deck and on my next trun i will,:Sayer there is no next turn for you i play my immortal 2nd effect witch reverse your trap make it work for me you see you marik wont be getting the 2000 ex life points no but me Luna will and me Luna can summon any monster form deck so i summon Drake Morphtronic king in atk made,:said Leo and i summon cyber ancient dragon in attack mad,:said Luna Leo go up form 400 to 2400 Luna life points go up form 100 to 2100 now dark power tool dragon dark life steam dragon and earthbound immortal king if the under world send Sayer to netherworld now die!aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,:yelled Sayer as his life points hit 0 you lose Sayer,and with that i end my turn,said Leo OK it my move,:said Luna i draw Earthbound zone to had earthbound monster to my hand now i can summon him all i need to do is do the some thing Leo did so i send my fairy dragon to My grave 2 cards in my hand to grave and i gave up 500 life points now i can summon the strongest monster in my deck Earthbound Immortal fairy dragon attack 4000,:my immortals effect destroy your monster and Evey spell trap card you have out and talks to the ohrter card my monster ex 1500 attack points make his new attack 5500 next i play fairy blast now i send my hand to my grave long with my face down cards now i can fused my immortal with Leo,s so now meet the ultimate earthbound immortal attack 5000,: thanks to cards me Leo have out he gets ex 1500 attack points meaning his new attack points are 6500 Drake ancient fairy dragon and my ultimate earthbound immortal attack marik life points right now send the him to the netherworld now die say hello to Sayer when you see him yelled Luna!,:aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh yelled marik as his life points hit 0 game over we win you lose this duel is over said Luna,and Leo. nice wow you Leo war sure fired up in this duel,:said jack akiza you two war showing a lot more if dark signer sides in this duel said jack ya that was awesome duel,:said akiza now you two head back tell you recovered then you can join us by watching are duel,:said jack he right you two are the youngest if the dark signers so you get to be recovered if you want to be at your best,for your next duel.,:said akiza thanks your right it best that we do that after we wood not want pass out in next duel,:said Leo ya so me Leo will see you two just as soon as we are recovered and am sure it wont took that long before we ready to see your duel,:said Luna.